The present invention relates to an image combining printer and more particularly, to an image printer for combining photographic pictures with additional characters and symbols.
Some conventional image combining printers have been provided for producing e.g. picture post-cards or combination prints which contain photographic pictures and their relevant characters, symbols, and/or markings. For example, a known image combining printer incorporates a photographic printer equipped with a character printing device using lith-type negative films. A modified printer is provided in which the lith-type negatives are replaced by a CRT. Also, another modification is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No.1-291236(1989) which includes a photo picture exposure unit and a line exposure unit for exposure to an optical image of characteristics or the like.
The disadvantage of such conventional printers using the lith-type negatives is that the production of the lith-type negatives is troublesome, taking a considerable length of time and thus increasing the cost of production facilities.
Also, the modified printer with a CRT is less efficient in its operation.
It is difficult for the image combining printer depicted in Patent Publication No.1-291236 to produce illustration-added prints such as picture post-cards with significant quality.